


It Takes One to Know Two

by fandomfrolics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/pseuds/fandomfrolics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows there's something going on between Steve and Sam. He <em>knows</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes One to Know Two

“You’re doing the do.”

The coffee made it all the way up and out of Steve’s nose, leaving an impressive spatter pattern on the kitchen countertop.

“Sorry, what?” Steve squeaked when he managed to get the coughing under control.

Tony looked away from the coffee pot only long enough to shoot Steve an unimpressed look. “You,” he said, picking up the pot and turning around. “Wilson.” He waved the mug in his other hand. “Like this,” and he pushed the two together so that ceramic thunked against glass. A small smirk played at his lips and he tilted his head. “Or maybe  _this_  is a better impression,” he said and he poured the hot black coffee into the pristine white mug.

Steve grimaced.

Tony put the pot down to one side and leaned on the counter, the steaming mug wrapped tightly between his hands. “C’mon Rogers,” he said. “You think I don’t know the difference between friend and  _friend?”_

He pushed the last word out slowly and the leer to his expression was so intense that Steve suddenly had the urge to cover himself with a blanket. Or a couple thousand.

Instead Steve frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh no, don’t try and play that card with me,” Tony said, straightening up abruptly. He threw a hand up to point accusingly at Steve. “I don’t buy your whole dumb ‘aw shucks’ thing for a second. You know  _exactly_ what I’m talking about.”

Steve just stared impassively back at Tony.

“Don’t give me that look,” Tony said. “I’m telling you, I know what’s up. You don’t think I know? Oh, I _know_. Because you see Steve, it takes one to know one. One in this case being a person who has a friend who’s a  _friend_ , you know? And believe me, I  _know_.”

“Tony,” Steve said tonelessly, taking advantage of Tony’s need for air. Tony visibly perked up, clearly thinking he was about to get some juicy gossip. Steve dropped his gaze back to his newspaper. “Shut up.”

Thank  _god_  for coffee, because Steve’s pretty sure it’s the only reason that for once, Tony listened to orders and actually did.

—

Steve was just mopping up the last bits of his eggs with bread when the elevator doors opened. He glanced up as he heard two familiar voices, deep in discussion on what sounded like an intense bit of avionics.

“Snookie-bear!” Tony exclaimed as the voices got louder. He’d finished his breakfast a good long while ago, seemingly deciding that if he couldn’t use his mouth to harass Steve, he was just going to stuff as many donuts into it as possible instead. He hopped off his stool and grinned at the man entering the kitchen. “You’re home early!”

Rhodes trailed off whatever he was saying about notch compensation and flashed Tony an easy smile. “Hey, Tony.” He nodded at Steve. “Captain.”

“For the last time Rhodes, I told you to call me Steve.”

“Only if you call me Jim,” Rhodes shot back.

Steve smiled. “I guess I can deal with that.”

“Oh so  _that’s_ how I get a greeting ‘round here.” Steve turned around and found Sam leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest. At Steve’s attention, he pushed off the frame and walked towards him. “I gotta call you  _Captain_.”

Steve rolled his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek to keep his grin from escaping full-force. Sam had his sing-song voice on and that voice never boded well for Steve. Or rather, it boded  _too_ well.

“Ooh, Captain, you guys play it like that, huh?”

Sam stopped in his tracks, lingering, to Steve’s infinite sadness, just out of reach of his touch.

“What are you talking about?” Sam said in response to Tony’s question.

“Oh my god, what, did you two  _rehearse_  this?”

Sam turned to Steve. “What’s he talking about?”

Steve shrugged and as one, he and Sam turned to Rhodes, who at this point was standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Tony.

Rhodes sighed. “Tony, let them have their flirty reunion in peace.”

“Hah!” Tony said, that goddamn offensive  _finger_ jabbing in Steve’s direction again. “I knew it!”

Rhodes’s hand clamped down on Tony’s outstretched wrist and tugged. “I said it Rhodey, I  _told_ him. I knew it!” Tony continued exuberantly, his voice trailing off as Rhodes towed him out of the kitchen.

Steve sniggered, his eyes following them out. His attention was rightly diverted though when a hand gently brushed at his hair.

“I missed you,” Sam murmured, a soft smile on his face. Steve found his own lips taking the same shape. At least, until Sam’s pressed against them. He sighed into the kiss, looping his arms around Sam’s neck to tug him closer.

Sam broke away and Steve barely had a second to even think about complaining before he found himself with a lapful of pararescueman.

“Captain,” Sam said solemnly and he grinned against Steve’s lips when Steve huffed a laugh into his mouth.

—

Later that afternoon, Steve wandered back into the kitchen to try and replace some of the many, _many_ , calories he’d burned off since Sam arrived. He made it as far as the doorway before the sight in front of him brought him to a screeching halt.

“Gah!” Steve yelped and clapped his hand over his eyes. He split his index and middle fingers ever so slightly and found Tony smirking up at him, still on his knees on the ground. Standing frozen in front of him, his pants hanging open and a trapped, flustered look on his face, was none other than Jim Rhodes.

“I told you,” Tony said, insufferable smugness in the words dripping from his glistening lips. Rhodes seemed to finally snap back to himself enough to turn away and adjust his clothing while Tony smoothly stood, the slight crack from his knees not dimming his expression one iota. He shrugged, that infuriating twist to his lips. “It takes one to know one.”


End file.
